Breaking Draco Malfoy's Heart
by Leighton Grey
Summary: Ginny Weasley spends her days trying to avoid Draco Malfoy and her nights trying to tell him she doesn't care about him anymore. Rated K for minor adult themes. ONE SHOT


**Author's Note**: I wasn't quite sure how to end this, so I just drew it to a close when I felt it was necessary. Please read and review, loves, I adore feedback.

* * *

"Don't you dare do it, Draco Lucius Malfoy," Ginny yelled, "I swear to Merlin I will not be held accountable for the damage that could ensue if you do!"

Mercury eyes looked into her own and gripped her tighter around the waste, "As if I would hold you accountable." His head bent down and his lips brushed her, fingers toying with the edge of her shirt as passion enveloped them both. Merlin, this is why he disobeyed every warning she gave him.

Moments later, he remembered why it took him so long to initiate one act of desire to another. Draco wasn't quite sure when Ginny had escaped from his gasp, but he was keenly aware of her wand pointed at his chest. "I told you not to do it," she looked wind blown and downright sexy when she was mad. "Why do you insist on ignoring threats you know I'll make good on?"

"Because I love you," he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Every time they wound up in this position, Draco had shared those same words with her in that same manner; and every time she hexed him and walked away, swearing to do worse if he ever touched her again. But at the same time she always hesitated, as if second guessing herself.

This time, however, Ginny didn't wait. "Petrificus Totalus!" Draco's body tensed and bobbed around for a second before crashing to the ground. She could see the pain in his eyes, but she felt no remorse. "Please, for the love of Merlin, stop saying that!" He could tell she didn't mean a word of what she was pleading to him, "I'm with Harry now."

That had been the first moment she brought up her newest relationship, the one she'd been waiting for since before she started school at Hogwarts. Draco, when he had first asked Ginny out, thought that Harry Potter would no longer be a match for him. However, six months and three days into their relationship - a secret relationship at that - she broke up with him. Draco was mortified at the time, he was never the dumped, but it all made sense when he saw her walking through the Great Hall hand in hand with his arch enemy two days later.

"What we had was fun," there was that hesitation again, "but I-I-I love Harry." Draco duly noted that it had never taken Ginny that long to say how she felt about him, most likely because her feelings for him were stronger than her feelings for Harry. "I'm going to unbind you," she announced, "but you have to promise that you'll stop this nonsense."

Draco's eyes followed Ginny's wand as she spoke the reverse binding spell. Immediately he jumped up and stalked towards Ginny, watching her eyes fill with fear and widen at his approaching figure. Respect from fear was always a quality Draco found endearing, but at the moment he felt somewhat guilty that he had evoked it in the one woman he had found love in.

His hand reached out and grabbed Ginny's wrist, pulling her towards him. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you never want to see me again."

Ginny was stunned and unable to move. Her chest was heaving up and down beneath the white shirt of her school uniform, the moonlight in the empty classroom making her seem more pale than she was. "I can't," she hung her head, growing limp, "I can't say those words." Draco's hands moved to her waist, holding her up as best as possible. "But I can't see you anymore."

The words hit him square in the chest, knocking the wind right out of his lungs. His grip released on the young woman's body and she backed away from him. "Very well then," he straightened his body and looked past her, "I see where your loyalties lie." Draco could see the tears welling up in Ginny's eyes even if he refused to look at her.

"I hope you're happy," he cleared his throat before walking past her, reaching the door before she even turned around, "I hope your relationship with Potter is fulfilling." The words stung, but not as much as the sound of the door slamming shut behind Draco and Ginny's silent acknowledgment of her pushing away the only man she'd ever love.

"I love you too," she conceded almost inaudibly.


End file.
